Tiempo De
by Menoli Sarangheo
Summary: Gokudera no era mal agradecido, podía ser frío, indiferente, mal genio y poco buen amigo pero él sabía perfectamente cuando debía un favor... y él odiaba deberle algo a alguien.


**Disclaimer: **KHR! No me pertenece.  
**Autor: **Menoli Sarangheo.  
**Pareja: **8059.  
**Género: **Romance, Humor, Angst.

**

* * *

**

**TIEMPO DE**

Esa mañana no podía ser tan agradable. Había salido temprano, porque así se lo habían pedido, su "jefe" le pidió de favor (de una manera poco amigable y exigiendo prácticamente) que ese día él atendería de mañana… y no de noche. Tenía sueño, el trabajo de ayer había terminado recién a las tres de la madrugada y mientras dejaba decente el lugar (porque él y dos chicos más eran los encargados de eso) ya habían dado para las cinco. Llegar al departamento dónde vive, bañarse, vestirse y regresar al mismo sitio le habían tomado dos horas (se había quedado dormido quince minutos en el baño, y eso no contaba) así que se encontraba molesto, de mal humor, con el ceño fruncido y todas las ganas de ir a dormir un poco.

—¡Woah, el día de hoy está despejado! Seguro que no irá tan mal como la semana pasada.

Y la cara de idiota que cargaba el chico con el que tenía que atender el sitio no le ayudaba en nada. Gokudera estaba molesto, molesto hasta la médula, y más cuando escuchaba al otro hablar de quien-sabe-que-cosas pero con una sonrisa tan alegre que le podía virar el hígado perfectamente y perturbarle más el humor que tenía ese día.

Y es que el lugar se veía tan distinto al que comúnmente él atiende en la noche.

Los dueños del establecimiento eran hermanos (una chica linda y agradable y un tipo que daba miedo verlo, especialmente en la noche) y habían adquirido el sitio porque a su padre le dio la regalada gana de darles algo en lo que trabajen. No tenían necesidad de dinero, pero tenían que tener el lugar funcionando si querían seguir recibiendo lo que sus padres les daba, o eso era al comienzo, el lugar ya podía generar ganancias por si sola, aunque eso solo era en la noche.

La chica, de cabello violeta corto y de grandes y expresivos ojos, era linda, pequeña y tímida, tartamudeaba algunas veces solo por la poca confianza que podía tener con algunas personas. Ella había montado una cafetería, en el día. Su hermano mayor, más alto, con mirada atemorizante y hasta en ocasiones retorcida había hecho algo mucho más divertido, para su gusto y que generara más dinero: una discoteca, en la noche. Las dos caras de la moneda, mientras en el día era un lugar tranquilo y relajante, capaz de estudiar pacíficamente en alguna de las mesas en la noche era lo opuesto, bullicioso, la música sonaba y la alegría que cualquier joven daría al momento que se divierte en el baile; era una suerte que Mukuro y Chrome, los dueños del local, fueran tan buenos hermanos porque o sino nadie creería eso.

Y justo ese día ambos dueños habían salido, a algún asunto familiar o algo parecido, dejando el trabajo que la chica tenía por ese día (porque Chrome atendía el lugar) de lado, dejando solo al chico que le ayudaba siempre, y así fue como Gokudera se vio obligado a trabajar en el mismo sitio por un día entero.

Dios, estaba agotado. Y el idiota que lo acompañaba no dejaba de limpiar el sitio mientras tarareaba una estúpida canción.

—Oye tú, ven y ayuda con esto.

—Yamamoto, soy Yamamoto y eso ya te lo dije —sonrió mientras dejaba la tarea de limpiar las mesas para después, Gokudera chasqueó la lengua, molesto, ni que él se preocupara por recordar cosas sin importancia como para ahora empezar a recordar el nombre de ese. Las cajas con los ingredientes para la comida estaban en los suelos, había que llevarlas a la cocina.

—En este sitio se hace desayunos y almuerzos, siempre me he preguntado por que no montan también las meriendas —rió con ganas ante su conjetura.

¿Es qué acaso era idiota? Fue lo primero que pensó Gokudera, se frotó la cien para tratar de no explotar, la cabeza le estaba matando y escuchar estupideces no ayudaba en mucho. Si había una puta fiesta cada noche, y este se preguntaba por que no trabajan a tiempo completo también.

—No eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? No, vivo lejos y vengo acá solo a trabajar. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Yamamoto incrédulo, curioso de que el chico se haya dado cuenta tan rápido. Gokudera tan solo suspiro, ni para que responder, el enojo que le podía haber producido la respuesta tan solo hizo que se resignara. Vaya que la gente si era tonta, lo mejor sería trabajar y poder descansar en la noche. Hace tanto tiempo que no dormía de noche y sería agradable hacerlo. Sonrió ante eso.

—Eh, ¿ya te sientes mejor?, no has tenido buena cara y por fin esta ha cambiado —Yamamoto sonrió mostrando sus dientes con una sonrisa que sería reconfortante para cualquiera haciendo que Gokudera frunciera el ceño porque lo había quitado del pequeño momento de relajación que tuvo —Creí que se te había quedado algo pendiente y por eso estabas molesto.

—A mí no se me ha quedado nada como para molestarme por eso, idiota —frunció el ceño dispuesto a trabajar. Gokudera era precavido con sus cosas, siempre dejaba todo en su sitio y sabía perfectamente dónde estaba algo si lo buscase. Dejó la puerta bien cerrada, las ventanas también, los aparatos desconectados y a su gato comido. Su gato… ¡su gato! ¡Había olvidado dejarle la comida servida al gato! —¡Uriiiii! —salió corriendo lo más que pudo, no vaya ser que por eso cuando aparezca a su departamento el gato lo reciba con arañazos, hace rato que había dejado eso y Gokudera no estaba dispuesto a que esa relación dueño-mascota comenzara de nuevo.

—¡Que te vaya bien! —fue lo que gritó Yamamoto, cuando el chico partió, con una sonrisa en su cara y el agitar de su mano. Yamamoto rió, el chico nuevo si era divertido y eso lo entretenía a él también. Empezó a preparar todo para abrir el negocio.

* * *

Se maldijo por lo tonto que era. El cruce de horarios y la poca costumbre le habían hecho olvidar que, efectivamente, él nunca alimentaba a su gato en el día. Gokudera estaba muy ocupado durmiendo como para hacer eso y Uri siempre conseguía su propio alimento en la mañana haciendo que el chico lo atendiera en la noche o en la tarde si es que se levantaba temprano.

Y ahora si Gokudera estaba cabreado.

Porque había salido técnicamente volando del trabajo solo para alimentar al minino olvidándose de quitarse el delantal que se usaba en el establecimiento en el día, y andar por medio calle con una ropa que decía "ven y disfruta buenos momentos" no era algo que a su moral le de cómo anillo al dedo. Ya entendía porque la gente que había estado alrededor suyo reían lo más recatado posible. Y alguna que otra persona le fue agarrando el trasero.

Dios, es que si hubiera visto a alguien más con una ropa así y con palabras como las que él cargaba hubiera hecho lo mismo así que no tenía ninguna opción a reclamo.

Lo que le molestaba ahora mismo era algo distinto a eso.

Llegó al departamento, recién recapacitando en lo anterior, maldiciendo sin ni siquiera encontrar a su gato cerca como para decir que su salida no haya sido de por gusto. Pero no había nadie. Se tiró a la cama, molesto dispuesto a encontrar entre las almohadas las pastillas contra el dolor de cabeza que tanto tenía, las tomó y se las tragó de una cerrando los ojos y dispuesto a descansar solo unos minutos, solo un momento hasta que pasara la migraña.

Y Gokudera se había quedado profundamente dormido, porque se había equivocado de pastillas. Cuando despertó, con Uri a su lado ronroneando como si tuviera un motor en el pequeño pecho, Gokudera se rascó los cabellos dispuesto a ver la hora en el reloj que tenía a un lado. 18:00 P.M., y el chico deseó que lo tragara la tierra.

¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo se lo diría a su jefe? Solo en pensar en la cara que pudiera poner, y la sonrisa maléfica que tiene le crispó los nervios, imaginó que le bajaría más de lo que un día de trabajo sería y le haría trabajar como mula un día entero.

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo se pudo haber quedado dormido? En esos instantes le gustaría tener un jefe como la hermana del dichoso, de bonita sonrisa y buen carácter, ay daría su mundo por alguien así. Sacudió la cabeza, de nada servía imaginar cosas bonitas en ese momento, ni siquiera sabía si debía ir hoy esa noche. Se suponía que por el trabajo de esta mañana (cosa que no hizo) tendría libre hasta mañana que debería ir normalmente. ¿Iría? ¿No iría? Mierda, le empezaba a doler la cabeza por eso, suspiró, la comida de Uri ya se había acabado lo mejor sería salir y comprar. Cerró la puerta asegurándose que no se le quedara ni olvidara nada, por lo menos esta vez.

—¿Eh? ¡Gokudera! —El mencionado palideció, como si al escuchar su nombre vendría algunos problemas, giró y se encontró con el chico de la mañana, suspiró relajado ante eso —¿Vives aquí?

—Pues sí —dijo, sin emoción alguna, trató de recordar el nombre del chico, era algo así con Yama… ¿Yamato?, no, así no era.

—Yamamoto, soy Yamamoto —sonrió, prácticamente leyendo la mente del otro chico por la simple expresión que había colocado en ese momento.

—Ah claro, así era —dijo sin darle verdadera importancia subiendo los hombros sin darse cuenta.

—Te fuiste todo el día, no fue fácil hacerlo yo solo —Gokudera palideció en ese momento, habiéndose olvidado por un instante ese pequeño detalle —, cuando los jefes llegaron me vieron a mí haciendo todo.

—D-Dijo algo, es decir, mencionaron algo cuando te vieron —preguntó casi desesperado sin ni siquiera intentar calmarse, mierda ¿el despiadado de Mukuro lo haría trabajar mucho o no?, Yamamoto sonrió ante la contrariedad del otro.

—Les dije que habías acabado de irte, que prácticamente habías atendido toda la tarde por eso estaba lavando yo el resto, es que ambos llegaron tarde y pude salirles con eso —sonrió apenado rascándose los cabellos, como si por decir eso le hubiera echado un bronca al otro en vez de haberle salvado el pellejo.

—¿E-En serio?

—Si, es que te veías cansado y hasta algo enfermo y por eso creí que no sería mala idea en decirles algo como eso, aunque por suerte no preguntaron nada más —comentó sonriendo ahora si seguro de que no había hecho algo tonto por la expresión que había dado el otro. Gokudera sonrió sintiéndose afortunado, pudiendo ahora si respirar tranquilamente sin un gran peso de encima. Ahora si podría estar tranquilo, ir a comer algo rico y tener toda la noche para él solito. Después reparó que el otro chico seguía ahí.

—¿Y tú que haces por acá? —preguntó a lo que solo pudo obtener una sonrisa más en el otro.

—Vivo aquí, a lado tuyo… —vio el sitio, como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca —Al parecer somos vecinos —sonrió a lo que solo Gokudera se dislocó por el comentario. Mierda, el mundo si que era chiquito, según dice el dicho.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No jodas! —se crispó viendo al otro con las llaves en su mano, eran casi iguales a las suyas y el número del departamento en ella. Si, eran vecinos, y no supo porque pero Gokudera sintió que eso le darían muchos dolores de cabeza. —Maldición —masculló más bien por decir algo que por permanecer así.

—¿No crees que es divertido? —rió el otro, como si en realidad fuera cierto lo que dijo. Gokudera frunció el ceño, pensando que era idiota ese tipo de comentario, tenía que ir a comprar la comida de su gato y de paso algo para él alimentarse también. Aunque aún tenía algo que preguntar.

—¿Qué quieres? —la pregunta fue sería haciendo que la expresión alegre de Yamamoto se borrara por un segundo, porque no había terminado de comprender esas palabras —¿Qué quieres?, es decir, me ayudaste hoy y nadie hace un favor gratis —dijo serio, frunciendo el ceño y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos laterales del pantalón, Yamamoto se sorprendió, pero después de un momento volvió a la actitud que al parecer tenía.

—¿Querer algo?, claro que no, cuando dije eso no pensé en que me tendrías que dar algo a cambio.

—No mientas —le fue directo con el tono de voz molesta que tan bien le sale —, la gente no hace un favor gratis. Nunca —y es que así era. El ser humano era un ser egoísta, que miraba siempre sus propios fines con algo, Gokudera dudaba bastante que por ayudarlo a él Yamamoto consiguiera algo a menos que tuviera que pagárselo, claro.

—Pues yo no quiero nada —sonrió, sincero, con una claridad que por un momento desconcertó a Gokudera, porque creyó por unos instantes de que él estaba diciendo la verdad —. Me tengo que ir, tengo hambre y de seguro ellos también —comunicó, abriendo la puerta haciendo que Gokudera curioseara un poco con eso. Por que la palabra "ellos" le sonó muy claramente a plural, y en esos departamentos eran para una, como máximo dos personas. Como respuesta recibió un ladrido y pudo ver a una golondrina de color azul en una de las esquinas.

Genial, más animales. Recordó que tenía que ir a comprar el alimento para su gato.

—¿Te gustan los animales? —fue una pregunta que Gokudera no quiso responder.

**TBC**


End file.
